Looks like detention
by Rapunzelshy
Summary: When Jack gets given a long sentence of detention, he ends up meeting a girl who is just as much trouble -if not more- than he is. His friends don't trust her, but he really doesn't see their problem. He is about to find out whether he can trust Vidia or not...when she proves to be a lot more trouble than he was expecting.
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to do something different with my stories... and I had some trouble with my other school one so I am doing this instead. I own nothing!**

* * *

"Jack Frost to the principal's office, please."

Jack cringes and looks up to the intercom and sighs, then puts his head on the lunch table. "What'd you do this time, Frost?" Flynn asks with the same annoying smirk he normally had when Jack got in trouble-or when talking to Jack in general. It was a well known fact that he didn't like Jack, but Jack didn't care.

"You know what?" Jack says as he gets up and gets his tray. "Shut it, Rider. I don't need your stupidity." Jack says with a bit of a growl as he walks away.

"Flynn!" Rapunzel says and folds her arms after hitting his shoulder. "Be nice to Jack..." she says with a disapproving look and frowns at him.

"Whatever Blondie..." Flynn rolls his eyes. "You know I don't like him."

Merida and Hiccup both look at each other a moment, then roll their eyes too. Sometimes they couldn't understand why Rapunzel even went out with Flynn. He could be such a jerk sometimes.

* * *

_What was I called for this time?_

Jack thinks as he walks to the office and looks in. The moment he looks in, he guesses why almost immediately. There stood a blonde boy with a bruising cheek, who Jack had gotten in a fight with not too long ago.

John Smith.

"Jack Frost," the principal begins as Jack enters his office. "you're in a lot of trouble."

The moment Jack hears that, he knows what kind of trouble the principal means. Jack had been a bit of a problem that year. He had gotten in a lot of fights and had only actually gotten in trouble for a fraction of them. This one though, was pretty bad.

"What kind of trouble?" Jack asks as he folds his arms, already guessing. in his mind, he was thinking it might be one, maybe two, days in detention.

"Well let's see," the principal, Pitch Black, starts with a sort of smirk. "You've been in a total of four fights this year, this one makes five. Keep in mind this is not not counting all of the other things you've done." Pitch says as he looks at Jack. He could tell the principal was enjoying this wayyy too much.

"The school policy says that once a problem student reaches five fights, or general offences, he or she has two options." He says as he closes the school handbook and sets it on his desk.

"What's that?" Jack asks, trying to sound as hateful as possible-just because the principal really rubbed him the wrong way.

"Either two weeks of expulsion..." Pitch begins with a smirk "or... five days of detention. One for every fight you've been caught in." He says as he allows John to leave. "Unfortunately," he sighs.

"You are allowed to choose."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh well," Jack shrugs to himself as he leaves the principal's office. He had picked the detention-and he really was not that affected by it. He'd been in there a bunch already anyway, so what was five more days?

Of course there was the part about it having to start today. But that was not so bad either because he had nothing better to do. By the time Jack gets back to his friends, lunch is a bout halfway over. "So what's the verdict?" Flynn asks, all too eager to hear what trouble Jack had gotten in this time.

"Detention." Jack says as he sits down, shrugging. It didn't really bother him. "Five days of it. Apparently Smith went and squealed on me for the little fight we had the other day," Jack says and smirks. "I still say he deserved it..."

Rapunzel frowns, shaking her head. She didn't say anything, because she didn't really know what to say. She just kept picking at her food, glad at least it wasn't her getting five detentions.

"Yer more stupid than Ah thought," Merida says and shakes her head at Jack, her curly hair shaking with it. "Ye don't care that yer in trouble..." she crosses her arms "If ah wasn't the same way Ah'd probably slap yer head."

"What can I say?" Jack says and smirks, putting his hands in his hoodie pockets. "I just don't care."

* * *

The rest of the day goes by pretty quickly. With them having the kind of schedule that they did, they only had two classes left after lunch before it was time to go home.

"Have fun in detention," Flynn says and smirks at Jack as he walks by, drawing a frown from his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry about Flynn..." Rapunzel says apologetically as she walks by Jack, giving him a quick hug. "He just doesn't know when to stop..." she bites her lip and shakes her head. "Good luck Jack..." Rapunzel says as she walks away.

"I'll be fine," Jack says and smirks lightly at Rapunzel, watching her go. He had already gotten what he was going to get from Merida and Hiccup earlier in the day, so he didn't have to worry about it now.

"I guess I better go and get this over with..."


	3. Chapter 3

When Jack gets to detention, he smirks a bit. It seemed like he'd been there so much this year it had become a second home. "Jack Frost find a seat." The detention supervisor, Mrs. Leficent , said as she glared at him.

"Yeah yeah whatever.." Jack says as he rolls his eyes and sits down. He felt about the same about Mrs. Leficent as he did about Pitch Black. She was just as much trouble, he thought.

"The rules for detention are the same as always. No talking, no cell phones or music, and no noise. Do you understand?" Mrs. Leficent says as she looks at all of them. Out of all the kids that could have been in the room, today there were only three. Jack, a nerd named Steve, and a girl.

The girl had long dark purple hair that was almost black, a black shirt on that hung off one shoulder and showed the strap of a purple tank top, dark purple short shorts, black boots, and a shiny silver nose piercing. She had her feet up on the desk, arms crossed, and head down. Jack knew exactly who it was.

Vidia Darkthorn.

Vidia was almost as much trouble as he was. She was just a faster runner. If she'd gotten caught for everything she'd done wrong, she would have already been kicked out of school. She was not someone he knew well, he just knew her because of all the trouble she caused.

After rattling off about the rules, Mrs. Leficent glares over at Vidia. "Vidia Darkthorn. Get your feet down this instant!"

At this, Vidia looks up and smirks at her. "Make me Leficent." Vidia says and challenges her, as she so often did already.

Mrs. leficient growls, then returns to her work. She was too busy to mess with delinquent children. Otherwise, she would have given her more detention on top of what she had.

Jack looks over at Vidia and almost reminded him a lot of himself, which he found cool. _Maybe she would be someone worth talking to after all._ He thinks, before he goes back to drawing on the desk.


End file.
